


At the Edge

by TrueMyth



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Ocean Sex, Post-Season/Series 01, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMyth/pseuds/TrueMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica takes another skinny dip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Edge

Veronica Mars stood at the edge of the ocean on Dog Beach.  She had walked fifteen blocks through the backstreets of Neptune to get here because the Le Baron was now useless slag and her father had taken the Buick to Alicia’s for the night. 

She stepped on first one heel, then the other, and then kicked off her tennis shoes, one right, one left.  She watched as the shoes somersaulted over the sand before coming to rest.  With calm deliberation, Veronica unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs.  Her eyes on the inky water, she methodically removed every layer of clothing, baring pearl smooth skin to the night air until she stood in only her white cotton bikini briefs. 

They too joined the small pile. 

By the time her toes hit the foam she had started shivering.  Her flesh was speckled with goosebumps when the water lapped at her waist, but she kept walking until the tips of her hair turned honey dark and plastered to the nape of her neck.  She closed her eyes and slipped under the surface.  Everything was muffled and quiet and she slowly relaxed in the water. 

Suddenly the feeling of serenity left her and a shudder racked her narrow frame.  Opening her eyes in the olive darkness she blinked back the stinging saltwater and stared through the murk thinking of other things.  The darkness of a small box; a refrigerator; the trunk of a car; a coffin.  Lilly’s coffin from the inside.  Veronica’s white limbs knifed through the water.  Her hands opened and closed on nothing but the ocean.  And she opened her mouth to let the brine in as she let out a primal scream.  Rage rushed out as the sea surged in. 

Strong arms closed around her, bringing her to the surface.  The scream turned to a sputtering cough as Veronica tossed back her head, sending droplets of seawater flying from her hair when she flicked it from her eyes.  She blinked as she stared into the face of Logan Echolls, disbelieving even as her hands closed on his bare shoulders, finding grooves for some fingers and curved muscle for others.  Logan smiled down at Veronica as an ocean swell pushed her body against his.  His eyes widened as he felt her naked limbs brush his own.  A mindless moan, poured from Veronica’s mouth as she brought her head towards his and pressed hard against him, skin slipping against skin. 

Veronica’s feet left the sand, left the earth, as she climbed Logan’s body and wrapped her legs high around his hips.  One hand plunged into his wet hair as the other moved down his back, exploring each muscle and sinew only to glide on to the next.  Her tongue danced with his, waltzes turned to minuettes turned to reels and back again.  The juncture of her thighs throbbed a beat as she pressed her hips against his upper body. 

Logan caressed her cheek, his fingers stroking her neck and he felt her pulse leap in time with his own.  As her buoyant body clung to his chest, his other hand moved to the curve of her bottom, cupping the soft but firm flesh as one and then another finger strayed between Veronica’s legs to pressed and played from behind.  Veronica gasped for air, drowning in sweet sensations, and Logan’s mouth slithered across her cheek to the shell of her ear.  A quick swipe of his tongue and nip at her lobe and then he found that spot on her neck that drove her wild. 

A wave of motion rode Veronica’s body as she pushed into Logan with her thighs and away with her shoulders leaning back into the water.  She slid down his torso and felt him hot and hard pressing between her legs.  She looked down at him again, past her heaving chest and into his midnight-dark eyes.  She watched his eyes follow a drop of saltwater as it ran from her collarbone down the moonlit valley between her breasts.  His eyes darkened even more as they met her liquid-blue. 

In perfect understanding Logan’s hands moved to grasp Veronica’s slim hips as she once again gripped his solid shoulders.  With a final look for confirmation, Logan pulled her down onto his erection as Veronica flexed her thighs around his waist and gave the movement strength and momentum.  They paused a moment and let the sea buffet their bodies, as they stood joined at hips and eyes.  And then the movement took them again.  And again. 

Slowly they built up the pace until they reached the tempo of the ocean swells around them.  All Veronica could see was the burning darkness of Logan’s eyes.  All she could feel were the rush of the waves and the warmth of his body pulsing inside her.  She felt his legs shaking under the demands of their bodies and she shuddered as the tremors traveled up her thighs towards her core.  They picked up speed and left the ocean behind them, straining and striving for the stars.  Veronica tossed back her head and screamed his name to those heavenly bodies before she collapsed under the dark waves. 

She stayed under for 10 seconds. 

20 seconds. 

30.  

When she broke through the surface, her face was wet with more than sea and sweat.  She began to wade back to the damp pile at the ocean's edge. 

As the moonlight played highlights and shadows on her pale body, Veronica turned toward the Coronado Bridge, forty miles away.  Lifting her pert chin to the breeze, she offered words to the uncaring darkness with both conviction and despair. 

“I have never not been loved by Logan Echolls.” 

Veronica slowly gathered shoes and clothes to her moist body, and, following her solitary path of footprints across the beach, she began the long walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehem. *hands out tissues as needed*
> 
> So, I wasn't sure if I should warn for Major Character Death here or not. When I first posted this story, I just gave a FIRM angst warning, but I want to respect the norms here on AO3.
> 
> I am slowly transferring some of my fanfiction over from the old LiveJournal account. If you care to find me now, Tumblr is the best place for that. Same bat username, same bat channel.
> 
> This was my first ever fanfiction! Written for loveathons (on LiveJournal) Pool Smutathon. Kindly beta-ed by [sophia_bee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee).


End file.
